Kaiya Kenshin
by Sleepy-Authoress22
Summary: How do you show your love for someone? Hugs, kisses and affection, right? "I hate you!" "I hope you die!" "Yeah, well the girl I cheated on you with was a better lay than you'd ever be!" "His dick is bigger than yours!" I guess we got the wrong memo...
1. The Break Up

-Jumps into a tank and hides- Guess whose back! Don't kill me though! I won't EVER be able to update then.

Anyways, I wanna talk about this story. This story, my bestie Sara came up with it and said I just _had to_ write it. [It's cause she's just lazy… -Gets hit over the head-] OWW! Sara!

Sara: Shut up and get to the point already.

Gabby: Sheez… As I was saying, she insisted on me writing it. She figured out the beginning and the ending. My job is to do all the hard work and come up with everything that would loop the start and finish together. So I tricked her into co writing this story with me.

Sara: Yup! Hey wait a min-

Gabby: So now we're gonna be writing this lovely story together and there's no way she can get outta of this! Awesome ain't it?

Sara: Keh, you wish. I'm just here for the angsty parts. You've gotta write everything in between, which is a WHOLE lot.

Gabby: -Sighs- So much work, damn it!

Sara: Hey, you're the one who wants to be a perverted novelist.

Gabby: True… Anyways! On with this crazy story!

Gabby and Sara: We do not own Inuyasha and the group. We only own what ever characters that we come up with. Though, we have borrowed a few characters… -Points to barrel which contains Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Koga and Bankoutsu tied up, gagged and blind folded- We're only borrowing them…. Momentarily…. -Sara and I wink at our readers-

_**-x-**_

Chapter 1- The Break Up

_**-x-**_  


Kagome Higurashi was angry. No she was beyond angry, she was downright pissed, and the stupid look of innocence on her boyfriend's face did nothing to soothe her already foul mood.

"I'm going to ask you one more time Inuyasha," she looked him straight in the eye before she continued "…did you sleep with her?" she heard him sigh and had to fight the urge to lash out and slap him. She knew what he was going to say.

"I…"again he sighed "Yeah …yeah I did." they stood still until his answer finally sunk in. "But listen I-"he reached out his hand to touch her shoulder but stopped short when she lifted her own hand.

"Save it." she told him. Those two simple words were enough to break his heart. He breathed loudly through his nose as he took a step towards her. She stepped back. She turned away from him and ran out of their home before he had a chance to see the tears streaming down her face. The door slammed shut and he sighed loudly. Slumping down to the floor, he covered his face with his hands.

"What have I just done?" He looked up and stared longingly at the door, wishing it'd open and she'd come back running into his arms. They'd make up, and push everything past them like he knew they could. There'd be lots of make up sex afterwards too. He chuckled softly. Lately, they'd been having sex like crazy. So what exactly drove him to sleep with another woman?

He had been wondering the same thing and got no answer.

He laid down on the floor, laid his head on his arm and closed his eyes. 'She'll come back… I know she will… She knows I love her to death and she loves me as well.'

-Several hours later-

Inuyasha awoke to their cat, Buyo, softly pawing at his face. Looking at the animal confused, Inuyasha yawned and pushed it slightly away. His mind felt exhausted and all he wanted to do was continue sleeping. Rolling over on his side, giving the hungry pet his back, he snuggled into his arms. Buyo, annoyed that they'd forgotten it was feeding time, pawed at his back harder and meowed loudly. "Kagome, the cat's hungry again. Feed him." His ears twitched as he heard the silence. "Kagome…?" Sitting up, Inuyasha looked around and sniffed the air.

There was no sign of her.

His heart racing, he stood up and went in search of her in their home. Ending up back in the living room, he looked at the door and everything came rushing back. 'That's right… She left…'

Slumping down to the floor, he stared off into the distance, a glazed look in his eyes.

"She's really not coming back…" he whispered out to himself, as he began to tear up. A scowl formed on his lips as he stood up and threw the first thing his hand made contact with, a photo frame of them "Well then good fucking riddance to you! I don't need your sorry ass anyways!" glaring down at the broken frame, he realized which picture it had been that he threw. It was from their first date. Picking it up, he ignored the pieces of glass that cut his finger as he remembered that day perfectly.

-x-

"Inu-kun…"

"Yeah…?"

"Ask me out."

"What!?" A blush formed over his cheeks as he stared at the young teen before him.

"I know you like me. It's soooo obvious." She smirked softly at him.

"I do not!"

She continued on as if he had never said anything. "Miroku, Sango, Mom, Sota, Auntie, Uncle, and even Sesshomaru," she counted off everyone with her fingers "are making bets on how long before we start going out."

"What!? Watch whe-"

She cut him off. "And so I am." This time, he stood silent and watched as she stood up from the bench they were sitting on and walked over to the swing and sat down. "But ya know what, Inu-kun?" Getting no reply expect for his burning stare, she continued on. "I got tired of waiting…" Pumping her legs back and forth, she began to swing slowly. "So how about this, you take my hand, walk us to the movie theater, make me watch a scary movie, I'll pretend to get scared so you can wrap your arm around me, afterwards take me to eat and drop me off at home. And I'll tell everyone it all was your idea, kay?"

Frowning, he stomped over to Kagome, who had then stopped swinging, grabbed her by her hand and pulled her off of the swing. "Inu-kun!?" she stared up at him confused.

"How's about this…" Leaning down, he captured her lips in a chaste kiss. "How's about I take you the carnival 'cause I may be an idiot, but I still know you hate the movies. I take you the carnival and afterwards, after we're both done giggling and puking, I take you to our tree house and have dinner there."

Kagome smiled softly, before slapping him.

"Oouch! What the hell Kagome!?"

"That's for _stealing_ my first kiss!" She glared at him before running off.

"First kiss!?" He stared at her bewildered, before smirking. He quickly caught up with her and pinned her up against a tree trunk. He relished in on the slight blush on her face from his closeness.

"Inu-kun…"

"First kiss, eh. Well then I guess I have _a lot_ to teach you…" he watched as she blushed harder. He leaned down and grazed his lips over hers causing her to shudder. "I guess I'll have to teach to how…" his lips moved on hers as he spoke. "… how to tease…" He said before quickly dashing off.

"Inuyasha!" She growled angrily and ran after him.

-x-

He chuckled softly, because he knew how their day ended. The carnival was closed and once they arrived there and found out, it began to rain buckets. Only being there for a minute or two and they were already soaked. They quickly headed off to their tree house not wanting to go home yet since it was only the afternoon. They dried off and hanged out waiting for the rain to let up. Only the rain continued to fall heavily, so they were stuck there till the morning. When Inuyasha's dad climbed up to see if hopefully they were there since neither had been able to get in contact with their parents, he found them half naked, Inuyasha on top of Kagome pinning her down, and placing kisses over her face and neck.

The words '_grounded for life_' '_never see daylight again_' '_boot camp_' and their favorite '_it's about time_', were uttered [more like screamed] at them for quite some time.

A deep sadness washed over him and he set the picture down on the table.

He had been an idiot.

No, idiot wouldn't be able to cover how badly he messed up.

He was worse than Miroku.

A part of him wanted to lash out. To scream at the top of his lungs. To break everything and anything he saw that reminded him of her.

But if he did that, she wouldn't have a home to come back to. …If she ever did some back that is. Feeling the depression set in hard, Inuyasha punched the wall, leaving a deep hole in it. Stalking off, he grabbed a bottle whiskey, screwed off the top and began chugging down the bitter liquid. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Inuyasha glared angrily at their home.

The thought of her actually leaving him,

and her never coming back,

and her never marrying him,

and her never having his kids and growing old with him…

It was _unbearable_ to have to realize that! To realize that he was such a fuck up, such a dumb ass, something worse than Miroku, to drive away the best thing that had ever happen to him. All because…

All because…

Because he didn't want to lose her. He'll drive her away with his jealously; being overprotective of her. He'll cheat on her, and flirt with other girls all because he was scared. He was scared that something would go wrong. He didn't want her to be someone else. He didn't want anyone else to see her the way he did, didn't want anyone else to see the cute faces she made, or how sexy she was. She was his, and no one else's!

He continued to chug away, hoping to drown his sorrows for even a moment.

-x- A Week Later -x-

Knock… Knock…

"Go away…"

"Yash, open up. Please!"

"I said to go away."

"I-" A deep sigh was heard "Yash! Dude! I know where she is!"

Whoosh… Inuyasha opened the door so quickly that Shippo stepped back.

"Dude! You're wrecked!" Shippo said, shocked. Indeed he was. His hair was a horrible knotted mess. His eyes were bloodshot, and he reeked of alcohol.

He also hadn't showered or eaten since she left.

And poor Buyo only ate when ever Inuyasha got up and began to walk around softly muttering Kagome's name and ended up stepping on his tail. To say the least Buyo had lost some weight since Kagome left….

"You said you knew where she was. So spill it, twerp."

"She's been staying at Sang's place. Miroku and I headed off to her place to get some grub and she answered the door."

The door was abruptly shut in Shippo's face. "Yash! Yash! Dude, c'mon! Open up! We're all worried about you man!" Shippo pounded his fist on the door, in hopes he could bother him enough to open the door.

But Inuyasha returned to his post. Thinking, plotting…

-x-

Ooooo… What's gonna happen next!? And just what _is _Inuyasha thinking and plotting about!? And poor Buyo!!

Sara: Ahem… Gabbs?

Gabby: Oh! Right! I mean poor Inuyasha!

Sara: Good.

Gabby: I want to see something; can anyone guess what part Sara wrote?

Gabby and Sara: Thank you for reading and we hope you've all enjoyed our story _Kaiya Kenshin_! So as we bid you all farewell, we want you to Review!!


	2. Kiseki Kun

Well guess what people, Gabby's computer crashed. Not only did it crash, but also all of her stories were gone. Deleted, erased, untouchable. I had finally finished writing Sara's Title, Kiaya Kenshin, Desire Climax, A secret second part to Glance My Way and a bunch of other secret stories I had written to post up all together as a thank you for sticking with me this long. But nooo… After posting my new story, Kaiya Kenshin, I started its second chapter and in about 5 days was about a page short to completion. That is, until the shit box of a computer that I had, died and took all my stories, put them in an inaccessible file and took my Internet away. I went for soo damn long without Internet. And once the computer was "semi-fixed" it had deleted Microsoft Word! Like how shity could it get for me!

On top of all the shit I'm going through in school, guys, friends, and blah blah, of course the computer dies.

Oh wells enough of my complaining, It's time to re-think up, re-adjust and re-write my stories after all of the tampering I had done to them. I need to get back to my loyal fans and back into my writing routine. I've got so many ideas swirling in the back of my head that just need to be expressed. I've got writers build up, I went too long without writing.

Disclaimer, -Sighs- I never thought I'd get to write that word ever again…. Just insert any wacky disclaimer here and once I'm fully up and running I'll put my own craziness there.

-x-

Kaiya Kenshin-

How do you show your love for someone? Hugs, kisses and affection, right? "I hate you!" "I hope you die!" "Yeah, well the girl I cheated on you with was a better lay than you'd ever be!" "His dick is bigger than yours!" I guess we got the wrong memo...

-x-

A month.

One entire month.

Everyday, of every night of an entire month, Inuyasha sat and thought and plotted. He'd get her back even if were the last thing he'd do because, they were meant to be! She belonged beside him and it was his duty to keep her there. She owned his heart and soul and if he would get her back, her heart would always remain intact. He'd make it his life mission to repair the dents and cracks he made into her heart. He'd do anything just to have her in his arms again and be able to tell her how much he loved her. He loved her too much to let his stupidity get between them.

And so, he stood in Sango's house, his hair freshly washed and untangled. He washed it about a million times before it finally felt clean. Luckily it managed to restore most of its shine and silkiness to it. He had shaved his face, and brushed his teeth till he thought they would fall off from excess brushing. He showered for hours, making sure he was really squeaky clean. It had been a while since he last really showered. He finally ate something decent, he had stumbled over to his mother's house and looking at how horrible he looked, his mother took pity on him and cooked him 3 days worth of food. He finally slept, His heart no longer too heavy to sleep. He would have her in his arms soon enough. He threw on his favorite shirt, a button down burgundy shirt that ironically enough, Kagome had bought for him. He tossed on a black tie and black jeans and was out the door to his car.

His heart hammered in his chest as he held 2 dozens of Kagome's favorite flowers in his hand, daffodils, and a box of her favorite chocolates as well. In his car, there was a picnic basket waiting for them. He was going to drive them to the park they used to go to and then to their old tree house to enjoy a picnic made by him.

As Sango let him in, a sad look on her face that confused him, she pointed him to the living room. As he walked, the blood in his veins ran cold and his hammering heart stopped beating. His mouth went dry and he crushed the flowers in his hand.

For what he saw, he couldn't and wouldn't begin to grasp.

Kagome.

His beloved.

Was in the arms of another man.

His heart broken entirely as he watched them nestled up together. Kagome was seated on his lap, facing him as he led her. His hands slithered across her back causing her to shiver ever so slightly. He watched as she placed kisses over his face softly before pressing her lips against his. She ran her fingers through his hair as they deepened the kiss and it took everything he had in him not to rip the guy into pieces.

Sango watched the scene unfold in the safety of the kitchen, close enough that if needed she could jump in, but far enough to induce privacy. She pulled out a chair and began to pop popcorn. Call her evil if you wish, but she wasn't the only one who thought that this would lead to a soap opera scene. Miroku came from the back yard and pulled up a chair as well. If all hell broke loose, Sango knew she'd need Miroku to help them stop Inuyasha.

Sango watched horrified as her favorite vase fell to the floor in pieces. "Little fucker…" she mumbled softly.

Having acquired the distraction he needed without having to either clear his throat or rip that other guy's throat clean off, Inuyasha made a mental note to buy Sango another vase. The startled Kagome and guy turned around and faced Inuyasha. Kagome closed her eyes and took a calming breath to gain her composure. It was then, within the few seconds that Kagome gave herself to calm down, that Inuyasha looked at the guy who would soon lose his arms, and any other body parts that touched his Kagome.

He was about an inch or two taller than Inuyasha was, with medium length black hair and striking green eyes. His skin was tanned, making his eyes stand out much more, and it did the same to the light green crescent moon that was printed onto his arm. Inuyasha growled darkly. The man Kagome was with was a full fledge dog demon.

His crumbled heart sighed and shattered even more. Kagome didn't want to be with him, a dirty hanyou and chose instead a full fledge dog demon. The flowers were instantly destroyed and fell to the floor with a soft thud along with the chocolate.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome said softly, as she slowly opened her eyes. He glared at them and chose to remain silent. She sighed and turned to the other guy "Kiseki-Kun…"

"Yes, babe?" He said softly, stroking her cheek softly. She leaned into his touch and another one of Sango's vases broke.

"Kisi-kun… I need a little moment with him… Do you mind…?"

"Of course not, babe." Leaning in, he kissed her and ran his hands over body. Pulling away slowly, he smiled brightly. "We'll pick from here later." She blushed, and got off of his lap and hugged him goodbye.

As he walked out, He smirked at Inuyasha who fought back a growl.

"I intend to make her my mate…" He whispered to Inuyasha as he walked pass him. Raising his arm to rip his head off, he stopped as Kagome called to him.

"Inuyasha…" she said brokenly.

Turning his attention to her, ignoring as Kiseki bumped his shoulder into his, He walked forward a bit. They waited for the door to close before starting.

"Inuyasha-"

"A month."

"Huh?"

"One month, and a week. I waited for you to return. And yet, you... Here you are, already fucking another guy."

"Inuyasha, wait-"

"How fucking dare you! Did I mean nothing to you? Was I not good enough as a hanyou that you went after a full demon! I waited for you damn it! I thought of only you! If I'd dreamt I would've dreamt only of you! Your face, your voice, your touch and your embraces! All of it I couldn't forget! I would've burnt down the damn house if it didn't then make it impossible for you to come back to me! I went through all of this and yet you're fucking another guy!"

"Inuyasha we're no longer together you ass!" She stood up and moved closer to him. "The day I fucking left the house, not only did I leave _your_ house, I left you as well! I fucking packed up all of my stuff and left! And do you remember _why_?" Not letting him answer she kept going. "Because you were sleeping with other women when we were _together_! So excuse me if I thought I could have another boyfriend once I left you!" Fury was clearly present in her eyes as she yelled at him, but after seeing her with another man, Inuyasha had too much anger swelling inside of him.

Lowering his voice, he looked down to her. "Do you have any idea what I went through. The pain, the depression, sleepless nights and anger, rage. With each passing day, it drew me closer and closer to suicide…" Kagome looked at him, horrified. "And the only thing that kept me from kill myself was one single thought: I just couldn't die without seeing you one last time. I couldn't die without apologizing to you and telling you much I fucking loved you."

"But that obviously wouldn't mean anything to you since while I was going through hell, you were with someone else. Happy as fucking can be with him. So you know what Kagome, go fuck yourself." With that, Inuyasha turned and walked away from her.

Standing there, shivering and fighting back tears, Kagome grew frustrated. This wasn't the way it should've happened. If he hadn't opened his stupid mouth, he would've known she went through hell as well. If he would've came sooner, if he would've let her known he was coming… Picking up a small vase, she threw it over his head and it crashed to the floor. "I hope you die!"

Turning around, he stared at her and said the first thing that came to his mind. "Yeah, well the girl I cheated on you with was a better lay than you'd ever be!"

Glaring at him she said the one thing that'd hurt any guy. "His dick is bigger than yours!"

"You would know, you fucking bitch."

She opened her mouth to say something but her words left her. Wiping away the tears that rolled down her cheeks, She glared at her, her resolve slowly slipping from her. "It's your fault… This is all your entire fault, Inuyasha. Shippo and Miroku… They came back after a week… Found out I was here, and told you. But what did you do? You came so late-"

"Late! What the fuck are you talking about! Ever since I found out, I've been sending you flowers! I've been sending you Roses, Tulips, truck loads of Daffodils, I've strolled by here a dozen of times!"

"F-flowers? I never got any flowers? I've never seen you coming by here."

"Blame your fucking friend Sango! She was the twat swatter who got in way! You know what, I'm fucking outta here!" And with that he walked out, an angry scowl on his face, and slammed the door so hard, it rattled.

Kagome, unable to stop the flow of tears streaming down her face, crumpled to the floor. Before Sango or Miroku could get to her, Kiseki came back into the house and picked her up.

"Shh… It's alright now Kagome…" He stroked her cheek gently and she cried into his chest.

"It's- it's not alright, Kisi-kun… It's not…" She hic upped and pushed herself away from a bit.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"I think I'm gonna barf…" Setting her down, Kiseki watched as she stumbled away to the bathroom. Even from the distance he could smell the puke and feels his stomach churn. Sango and Miroku watched as his face turned slightly green from the smell. Sighing, Sango got up from her seat in the kitchen and went to Kagome's aid.

"Kagome?"

The sound of liquid hitting the towel bowl confirmed that she was still alive, although she wasn't sure for how much longer. Pushing the door open, she sighed and kneeled down next to her best friend. She rubbed her back gently and pushed back her bangs. "Feeling any better sweetie?"

Too weak to respond, she shook her head no.

"Sweetie… Come here." Sango patted her knees and Kagome laid her head down on them. She sobbed softly as Sango tried to soothe her. "Shhh… Calm down, Kags. You'll be able to think more clearly when you do."

"I know… But… It just hurts so much Sango…." She cried out.

"Shh… " She sighed when Kagome pushed herself up to puke once more. Kagome washed out her mouth and crumbled up again on her lap.

Pulling out her cell phone, Sango dialed Miroku's number

"Uh, Sango, we're only a floor apart…"

"I know, but I needed to know something and I didn't wanna scream it out at you."

"What is it?"

"Is Kiseki still here?"

"Uh, no. He just left to get some fresh air. Also to go get Kagome some Tums."

"Good." Flipping her phone close, Sango cupped Kagome's face in her hands. "Sweetie, we really need to talk in private."

-x-


End file.
